


A Melancholy Morning

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005) RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, Gen, Grief, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake reminisces while on the set of "Love & Other Drugs".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Melancholy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble deals with Heath's passing so don't read if it squicks you.

The thing is, Annie makes you laugh. She's genuinely funny. And smart, and beautiful, and so much else that, if she didn't feel like a sister, you'd have married her by now. You'd be settled and happy about it. For once. But unfortunately she feels the same way about you, which makes you great friends instead. It's good being around her. Really, it is. Until seeing her smile reminds you of someone else. Someone you connected with that you miss more than you can ever say. It's been years since Heath's been gone and you still think of him every day. Something about the way his eyes crinkled when he grinned or how his handshake was warm and never too strong and his hugs were always full-bodied. As private as he was, Heath didn't hold back with you.

 

Annie is crying. That's what the scene calls for so she's letting it all out. All you can think about is how, just a minute ago, she was completely naked and in your arms, and Heath cried like he hated it. Annie's good at this. At feeling what she needs to feel to make the scene work. She's good at looking vulnerable. Hell, it makes her even more beautiful. But Heath, god, Heath made vulnerable look painful. He ached with it, allowed it to bruise him, burned it into his very skin. The way it contorted his face? Your hands itched to hold him and your lips itched to kiss the hurt away.

 

You wonder what it means that, of all the women you've dated and loved, losing them still doesn't compare to losing him.


End file.
